It Makes Me Do Stupid Things
by Les Fous
Summary: Je suis nul en résumé. Disons que nos deux compères réfléchissent sur leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Ah, et ça parle d'un massage mais pas de lemon, désolé ! Et c'est un slash.


_Avant-propos:_ Ceci est un slash, c'est à dire relations entres hommes alors homophobes, vous connaissez la sortie. Si vous la connaissez pas, c'est la petite croix rouge en haut.

Notes de l'auteur: Me revoici! Décidément, Nina est ma muse. C'est elle qui m'a glissé cette idée, convaincue d'écrire un autre "_Corset_" en m'harcelant sur YouTube et Facebook. Je t'aime fort, sale banane bleue! Ah, et attention spoiler season finale! (Dernier épisode de la série, si c'est pas sad, ça.. Je hais la CBS!)

ENJOY LES FRIENDS! (Comment ça je suis nul en anglais?)

**It Makes Me Do Stupid Things.**

Billy grimaça une nouvelle fois tandis que Dorset s'affairait encore à retirer les derniers débris de verre du dos de son ami.

- C'est bientôt fini?

- Trois morceaux, fit Michael, désinfectant la plaie qu'avait causé le dernier morceau qu'il avait enlevé. Ça t'apprendra à désobéir à des ordres pourtant précis.

- Ce gars allait te tuer, c'était du suicide!

- Alors tu t'es dit quoi? Je vais foncer dans la fenêtre fermée pour faire distraction? Bravo.

Nouvelle grimace de douleur.

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie! Il allait tuer!

- Je m'en serais sorti.

Grimaçant une nouvelle fois, Billy se tourna vers le leader.

- Et comment tu le sais?

- Parce que tu ne m'aurais pas laisser mourir.

La simplicité de sa réponse était désarmante. L'Ecossais n'aurait jamais pu son ami mourir sous ses yeux, c'était juste impossible.

Les yeux bleus de Collins croisèrent un instant le regard inquiet de Dorset.

- Allez, retourne-toi, il m'en reste deux.

Collins s'exécuta sans un mot.

- J'ai quand même de la chance d'avoir un ex-futur médecin comme meilleur ami, ajouta finalement Collins.

- J'allais pas t'infliger l'hôpital alors que je peut régler ça proprement.

Nouvelle grimace de douleur.

- J'ai fini. Il faut juste que je t'ausculte une dernière fois et on peut partir.

- Dépêche toi, je commence à avoir un peu froid, fit Billy malgré que la sensation du toucher de Michael le réchauffait considérablement.

- Dis moi s'il y a un endroit qui te fait mal.

- Je dirais tout mon dos, fit Billy avec un demi-sourire de douleur.

- Couche toi.

- Pourquoi?

- Fais moi un peu confiance et ferme les yeux.

L'Ecossais, peu convaincu, s'exécuta tout de même.

Lorsqu'il sentit les douces mains de son ami se balader sur son dos, il comprit ce que Michael faisait.

À plusieurs reprises, Collins crut s'endormir tant il était bien entre les mains expertes de Dorset. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, n'est-ce pas? Alors quand Michael lui annonça qu'il pouvait de rhabiller, Collins se contenta de soupirer et Michael fut presque contraint à continuer son massage.

Le dos de l'Ecossais était pleins de cicatrices dont Michael connaissait plus ou moins la provenance. Il remarqua alors cette vieille plaie depuis bien longtemps cicatrisée qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, tant elle était fine et pourtant si longue. Elle commençait à son épaule gauche et mourrait dans le bas de son dos. Il la retraça du doigt et sentit son ami se tendre.

- Je t'ai fait mal quelque part?

- Non, c'est juste que.. Laisses tomber..

- Très bien.

Michael reprit son massage. La peau de l'Ecossais était étonnamment douce malgré les nombreuses plaies qui la traversait. Et étrangement attirante aux yeux du leader, qui depuis un certain temps trouvait très attirant un certain Ecossais au charme dévastateur.

Il chassa rapidement ses quelques pensées et s'attaqua aux épaules de Collins sous les gémissements de ce dernier.

- Mais où t'as appris à masser comme ça?fit la voix détendue de l'Ecossais.

- J'en sais rien.

- Aaah.. J'ai jamais rien connu qui ressemblait à ça..

Michael recommença à masser le dos brulant de son ami tandis que ce dernier se perdait en compliments.

Il fallait dire que le leader les méritait. Il prenait chaque jour des décisions dont les conséquences pouvaient couter la vie à l'un de ses amis. Et c'est bien pour ça que Billy l'admirait. Il ne pourrait jamais faire ce que Michael faisait mais savait pertinemment qu'il arrivait au leader d'être un peu perdu, comme lorsque Sam les avait trahi.

Après tout, Dorset était humain. Il faisait des erreurs et c'était aussi pour ça que Collins l'aimait.

Aimait?

Billy se devait de le reconnaitre. Depuis leurs deux mois de cavale, il avait compris qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour celui qui était son meilleur ami depuis six longues années. Il ne savait pas exactement depuis quand mais savait que son cœur loupait un battement à chaque fois que son regard s'attardait trop longtemps sur les beaux yeux du leader. Et au contraire, son coeur battait à une vitesse fulgurante lorsque son ami était en danger.

Le massage prit enfin fin et Billy se redressa. Il avait besoin de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. La situation ne pouvait plus durer ainsi.

- Je crois, commença Billy dont la voix commença à trembler, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux. Amoureux de toi.

Et il attendit. Anxieux. Le cœur battant à tout rompre malgré le fait que Michael soit parfaitement en sécurité.

- Je t'aime, résuma finalement l'Ecossais après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

L'autre resta ébahi devant une telle déclaration qui lui paraissait irréelle.

- Tu.. Tu m'aimes?demanda Michael pour être sur qu'il n'était pas en plein rêve.

- Oui, confirma Collins.

N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, Michael franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes?demanda Collins entre deux baisers.

- Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse.

- J'ai envie de t'entendre le dire.

- Je t'aime.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais me le répéter encore une fois, je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Je t'aime, soupira Michael avec un sourire.

- C'était pour Olivia. La cicatrice que tu as touché.

- Et?

- J'ai une cicatrice pour elle. Beaucoup plus pour toi.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça?

- Ça me fait faire des choses stupides. L'amour me fait faire des choses stupides. J'ai fini d'en faire pour elle, mais pour toi, elles ne font que commencer.

Un sourire s'installa sur le visage de l'Ecossais tandis qu'il embrassait une nouvelle fois le leader.

_Fin!_

_(JeSaisQueC'!)_

Notes de l'auteur(numéro 2!) : Bon bah cette fois ça finit bien. Mais la, j'bosse sur une death-fic, un truc bien triste. Préparez vos mouchoirs. Je suis méchant, je sais xD. Comme j'ai dit à Scilia (que je remercie pour sa review!), j'vais avoir beaucoup de mal à poster mais ma chère Nina postera éventuellement mes fics sur mon compte si j'peux vraiment pas faire autrement.


End file.
